


Плаха

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Не в его положении так разговаривать





	Плаха

— Ну и что ты теперь будешь со мной делать, а, Ларочка? 

Не в его положении так разговаривать. Привязанным сидя спиной к резной колонне города Змея и с кровоподтеками на лице, с заплывшим глазом и выбитыми прикладом зубами. И его обычно до омерзения идеально уложенные гелем волосы теперь растрепаны и кое-где слиплись от подсыхающих сгустков крови.

Но Рурк не умеет затыкаться. Он всегда оставался серым кардиналом в любой ситуации — и даже сейчас на его надменной роже маской застыла насмешка. 

Лара молчит. Она и правда не знает, что с ним делать — она могла бы просто пристрелить его из милости, как того придавленного плитой брата Солнца в японском бункере на Яматае. По первой же просьбе. 

Но Рурк не из таких. Он будет смеяться над ней до последнего вздоха, пока в его рту будет оставаться язык, а в глотке — связки. 

Алый Огонь стоит рядом, чуть позади него и словно чего-то ждет от Лары. Давай, мол, он весь твой, пользуйся. Вымести на нем всю злость за смерть любимой женщины. 

Рурк щурится единственным здоровым глазом:

— Послушаешь свою новоиспеченную подругу? Неплохой ход, очень в духе Тринити, им бы понравилось. — Его голос хрипит от заливающей рот крови. — Но ты же не такая, да? Не такая... — Он сплевывает в сторону темную смесь слюны, сгустков крови и зубов. — Ты слишком хорошая девочка, чтобы брать в руки нож или что-нибудь более изощренное и часами пытать беспомощного человека. 

— Ты не беспомощный. 

— Вообще нет, конечно. А сейчас, ну, сама посмотри. — Он шевелит сильно вывернутыми назад руками.

Алый Огонь умеет вязать отличные узлы — некоторые из них даже в чем-то красивы. Вот только незачем было устраивать это представление. Ларе не нужна груша для битья. И сам Рурк ей тоже не нужен — хотя при мысли о связанном по рукам и ногам красивом чудовище, теперь доставшемся ей в полное распоряжение благодаря извращенным представлениям о морали Алого Огня, внутри Лары что-то... 

— Ну что, не надумала ничего? Долго думаешь, я так скоро кровью истеку, и ничего не успеешь. Может, ты не любишь просто пытки, может, добавим сюда что-нибудь... м... эротическое? Отрезать член и запихать мне в глотку, например. Или привязать меня к БТРу, накачать чем-нибудь из местных травок и пользовать во все дыры, пока не посинею? Ну давай, Лара, включи фантазию! — повышает голос он, раздражаясь ее бездействием. — Сними с меня штаны или перережь горло!

...что-то крохотное приятно ерзает. 

— ХВАТИТ! — не выдерживает Лара. Перед глазами в красках мелькают все картинки, которые он перечислил.

_Она вырезает ему на руках, груди и животе красивые перуанские узоры и снимает с них кожу длинными лоскутами. Корень йанали удеживает его в сознании, разгоняя сердцебиение, даже когда Лара тонкими нежными лепестками обнажает плоть его члена, превращая в подобие дивной тигровой лилии. Лара всегда любила эти цветы и часто заказывала в Лондоне в качестве украшения пустующей квартиры. Она выдирает ему зубы один за другим, а потом отрезает и язык — в какой-то момент ей даже становится немного жаль. Фиолетовые от затянутой веревки яйца отправляются на корм пираньям.   
И только потом она отвязывает его, чтобы повернуть к себе спиной и толкнуть вперед, прижав мордой к капоту БТРа. Три стрелы входят в Рурка, как нож в масло. _

Она сжимает липкие от чужой крови пальцы на прикладе автомата. Она и не знала, что какой-то болтливый мудак из проклятых Тринити способен зацепить ее за живое. За то, о чем она предпочитает не думать. Не сейчас. 

Рурк улыбается во все оставшиеся у него зубы. 

— Предпочту умереть от твоих рук, Лара, а не от _этих_. Надеюсь на твою милость и благоразумие. 

В конце концов, даже он может рано или поздно оказаться прав. Так что сейчас Ларе больше не за что цепляться, кроме иллюзорной мысли о том немногом хорошем, что в ней осталось. 

Она подносит дуло автомата к его лбу. 

Рурк оказывается королем даже на плахе.


End file.
